


Seduction on a Cold Winter's Night

by Vulpixune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Part of a fic trade, Seduction, Vaginal Fingering, dude i'm so sorry this took forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: It's a freezing night and Ardyn's hideout has no heating. Charna is sure she'll freeze to death when Ardyn kindly offers to share his room with her. She knows he has ulterior motives, but damn, it's cold. . .





	Seduction on a Cold Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwlEspresso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEspresso/gifts).



> This is a part of a fic trade I did with a friend with their OC Charna! I'm so sorry this is so late my dude but I really hope you enjoy it!

Leave it to Ardyn to pick the worst kind of hideout. Who knew how cold it was outside and the heating in the building wasn’t working. Charna shivered as she made her way back to her room, hugging a few spare blankets to her chest. So much for a nice, relaxing night. It’d be nothing but fighting off the cold tonight.

“I was wondering where you’d gotten to.” Ardyn’s voice drawled behind her. Charna stopped, turning back to him. “I was just thinking about what a nice dinner we had and how quickly you disappeared afterwards.”

“Yeah, it’s freezing cold in here. I’m not going to go to bed shivering,” she replied, pointedly ignoring his comment about dinner. Yes, if she had to be honest, it was very nice, but you could never admit that to a man like Ardyn. You give him a foot and he’ll take a mile.

“Why not stay in my room tonight?” he suggested, a devilish grin on his face. 

“Does it have heating still?” she inquired.

“No, but it has a fireplace,” he replied.

“Figures you’d take the nicest room for yourself. Fine, I’ll take you up on your offer,” she said. 

“Let’s go, then.” The two fell quiet as they made their way through the building. Everything looked like it was on the fritz. The light fixtures must have been twenty years out of date and the paint wass starting to peel. In other words: Ardyn’s kind of place. He stuck his hand into a pocket and pulled out old, rusting keys and unlocks the door. For such an old building, it was a pretty lavish room. A nice, big bed, a roaring fireplace with a nice chaise in front of it. 

Immediately, she went and plopped down onto the chaise, not waiting for Ardyn. Already Charna felt a hundred times better, letting the warmth seep into her bones. Ardyn took a seat beside her. He was close, shoulder bumping into hers. Not that she minded the closeness. He was warm and an attractive man. 

“Feeling better?” he asked.

“Much.” As she basked in the heat of the fireplace, she relaxed into the chaise, letting go of the tension in her body. One of Ardyn’s hands reached for her knee and slowly slid up her thigh. Shivers rolled down her back and she glanced at Ardyn. He was wearing that stupid smug he wore when he thought he was getting a treat, but Charna wasn’t about to stop him. No, it had been too long since she had been with someone. She’d let him have his fun, but she won’t give him the satisfaction of knowing how much she’ll enjoy this. Or how many times she’s thought about fucking him.

One of his rough hands dipped into her panties. She accidentally let out a small whimper as his finger started playing with her clit. If it was possible, his shit-eating grin got bigger and she gave him a death glare in return.

“What? You don’t like it?” he purred, finger pressing into her clit harder. Electricity jolted her body and she jerks.

“Just shut up and get me off,” she ordered, eyes still narrowed at him. 

“So demanding. You’re lucky I’m feeling generous tonight.” His lips latched onto her neck, biting her as he rubbed circles into her sensitive skin. Charna’s hand palmed at his crotch, feeling him through the rough denim of his pants. She could feel his shuddering breath on her neck. Her blood was boiling under his touch and electricity sparked and Ardyn fingered her, his digits sliding in and out, in and out, inside her and then brushing her clit. Her hand dipped into his pants and stroked his cock, drawing moans out of him. Clothes were shed and before Charna knew it, they’re naked. Ardyn pushed her onto her back, a smug grin on his face.

“You think you’re ready to take me?” he inquired as he hovered over her.

“Just fuck me already, Ardyn,” she hissed. He laughed, but obliged. He flipped her onto her stomach and before she could get a word in, pushed himself into her. Gods, he was so thick. Charna moaned as he thrusted into her, a look of bliss on his face. He muttered something about her being tight before bringing his hand dangerously close to her clit.

“Let’s get you a little looser, shall we?” he teased, fingertip drawing lazy circles into her sensitive skin. White hot flames licked at her skin, Charna moaning loudly as he played with her body. Her forearms rubbed against the stiff velvet of the chaise as Ardyn fucked her hard, hips slamming against her body as he thrusted. She could practically see stars, pleasure overflowing in her body. 

The coil in her stomach grew tighter and tighter as he continued fucking her mercilessly, every swipe of his finger against her clit making her draw a sharp breath. It was becoming too much. Charna’s hips started to push against him, desperate for more of him, desperate to cum. The tension inside her snapped like a guitar string strung too tightly. Charna shouted for him as she rode out her orgasm, pleasure violently coursing through her veins. It took Ardyn a while to finish. He slammed himself into her so hard for a moment Charna wondered if he’d accidentally hurt her. But the worst never happened and as his thrusts got sloppy he came. Charna could feel his seed spurting onto her lower lips.

“Is that enough to convince you to spend the night?” he asked, voice smooth yet breathy, as if he was still trying to catch his breath. “We could have some more fun” She knew she shouldn’t stay, that getting caught up in Ardyn would only leave to trouble, but the with the afterglow of her orgasm and his delicious voice were more than enough to persuade her to stay. Of course, she couldn’t make things easy for him, though.

“I think I need a bit more evidence before I make a decision like that.”


End file.
